


A Peanut Butter & Jelly Sandwich for Dawn

by feliciacraft



Series: Spike & Dawn Ficlets and Drabbles [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff, Food, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feliciacraft/pseuds/feliciacraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: A vampire's first attempt at cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peanut Butter & Jelly Sandwich for Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [open-on-sunday](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com) Jossverse Drabbles community on LiveJournal, based on the prompt: "(not) meant to be".

Spike eyed the toaster suspiciously. How hard could it be?

Dru could attest to his caregiving aptitude: He’d snatched the perfect nursemaid to serve... _as_ dinner. _Right. Not getting nostalgic over murder._ Reformed, he’d mastered the microwave for reheating blood, after only a few blood-splattered incidents. Toaster, microwave—how different were they anyway?

Dawn appeared, nose wrinkled over burnt toast smell like the breath of an elephant in the room. “Bloody disgusting, peanut butter and jelly,” he grumbled. “Not meant to be together, Nibblet.”

An eyeroll. “Sooo… Pizza?”

Spike snapped his fingers. “Pizza.”

He might pull this off after all.


End file.
